


Some Ego head cannons or stories i made up

by Birdy_bird76



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_bird76/pseuds/Birdy_bird76
Summary: This is just about anti and many other Egos head cannos i made!
Relationships: Antisepticeye (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

This will hold mutiple ppl in it of crouse idk what order to go in so enjoy!


	2. Antisepticeye head cannons

First I will describe the way i see Anti and so on. 

Anti has a man bun, kind of the one jack used to have. The sides are a pinch black color with acid green on top, His skin is pale, and he has yellow-greenish eyes with snake like slits.

He swears punk styled clothes, so like spikes, leather, tight clothes, ect. His main outfit would be ripped up black jeans, combat boots, chop suey shirt with no sleeves, and a jacket to him on top. He will also wear spiked collars, braclets, and sometimes he has pins on his jacket. 

He has a pretty toned body with a 6 pack, of crouse has still short around 5'10 or so.

Backstory: 

Growing up i feel like Jack and Anti was the most connect they've been but after anti started showing some murderous tendencies Jack began to ignore him and would sometimes stay days in his room to bored Anti to death thinking he would leave. Of crouse he didnt. This started to build a wall between the two. 

Powers: 

His powers is electrical like, shocking you, making thunder during a rainy day, and can float if theirs an electrical storm. 

Rank:

He is the co-king with dark and Blank he controls the army. 


End file.
